Throughout the Thunderous Night
by zElliexmagic
Summary: Lucy is afraid of thunderstorms and Natsu wants the smile back on her face. NaLu


**It's funny writing this because I love thunderstorms! XD**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Twilight, and Harry Potter**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Throughout the Thunderous Night

 _Requested by JefftheSk8ter_

Lucy squealed before burring herself under the covers. Another lightning bolt hit the ground, causing a massive booming noise. She hated nights like this: when it rained and poured so hard you couldn't hear yourself think and the thunder caused you to gasp a heart pounding gulp of air…and just when you feel yourself relaxing, another bolt of lightning strikes.

Lucy squealed again as the thunder rung louder than before. Shooting out of her bed, she decided that she had enough! She's been lying in bed for at least two hours, not a wink of sleep, and all she's been doing is gasping in fear at the thunder and hiding under her blankets.

She looked over at the clock while slipping on her slippers: 11:45. Oh great…this night will be torturous and long…

Lucy made her way down to the dorm's kitchen, thinking that she might as well get something to eat…maybe chocolate to ease her stress. She flicked on the lights and opened the cabinet where all the candy bars were while yawning. She was shocked to see that it was completely empty.

Lucy sighed, " _Natsu…that stupid pyro…_ " She yawned again, "well this night can't get any worse."

Suddenly, the kitchen lights flickered, causing Lucy to gasp and look around. " _Don't tell me the power is going out!_ " She gasped again when the light went completely off, leaving her in the pitch blackness. She stood there holding her breath…

…

 _BOOM!_

Lucy let out a scream before covering her mouth. She didn't want to wake her roommates! Erza will kill her for waking her up at midnight! The midterms for college were tomorrow and she had been working so hard. If Erza woke up because of her, she'd be dead meat!

Suddenly, there was snickering behind her. She gasped in fright and turned around. The snickering turned into a chuckle, and the chuckle turned into a full-on laugh…and Lucy knew that laugh anywhere…

"Natsu! You idiot! Turn the lights back on!"

Still laughing, the lights were turned back on. Lucy had to blink a bit before glaring at a pink haired boy laughing next to the light switch, leaning against the wall for support.

"You idiot!" She accused again, slapping his arm. "Were you trying to scare me?!"

"Yes!" He exclaimed after recomposing himself, "and that was almost too easy!"

"You're the worst friend ever!"

"Oh come on, Luce! Don't tell me you're afraid of a little thunder!"

Lucy didn't reply.

"…Oh…you are."

"Yes, you idiot…and if you ever pull a stunt like that again on me, I'll have your head!"

Natsu gulped, "Gee! I'm sorry, I didn't know. If I did, I wouldn't have done that."

Lucy sighed, " _remind me, why am I in love with this idiot again?...oh yeah, because he's the sweetest guy alive…_ "

"So you can't sleep?..."

"…No…I hate thunderstorms."

"I love thunderstorms! I was down here watching the lighting. They're amazing! They're like fireworks…except they're not…"

"How can you love thunderstorms?! They're so loud! They make me feel surrounded by danger!"

"Then I'll protect ya!" Natsu said with the biggest grin.

Lucy's heart skipped a beat. "I know you've protected me from pervs and thieves…but how can you protect me from a thunderstorm?"

"Easy! I just have to get you smiling again!"

"And how are you going to do that with thunder booming around us?"

"Come on," Natsu grabbed her hand before pulling her into the living room and sitting her on the couch. He grabbed something on the shelf and put in the DVD player before turning the TV on.

"Natsu, its midnight and we've got midterms tomorrow. It's way too late to be watching a movie."

"So? Who cares? I'm going to fail anyway."  
"Well, _I_ don't want to fail!"

"Pssh!" He rolled his eyes, "you're smart! You can pull an all-nighter and still ace the test."

" _Are_ we pulling an all-nighter?"

Natsu glanced at her silently before smiling widely again, "now that you mention it, yes!"

Lucy groaned, " _great…I'm not gonna make it…_ "

Natsu hopped up as the previews played. As he was gone, Lucy turned the volume down so she didn't wake anyone up. Her favorite boy hopped back down next to her with all the candy bars Lucy had been looking for earlier.

"I knew you took them."

"Of course," He chuckled and handed her one. "Here, to ease your stress."

"Thanks," she said before taking a bite. "So what are we watching anyway?"

Natsu handed her the movie case.

"Twilight?" Lucy raised an eyebrow. "You hate this series."

"Yeah well…it's your favorite…so I figured we'd watch all of them…"

It _was_ her favorite. Whenever someone would mention it, she would get excited. She'd go on and on about how she loved Edward and Bella. Then she'd talk about her favorite scenes and what she wished would've happened and what she wished didn't happen. Then she'd talk about how upset she was when the series ended and how she "cried for three days straight". Everybody around would get annoyed by her rambling, but Natsu found it cute about how obsessed she could be…and he half-heartedly wished she was obsessed with him…if he was a dragon slayer who breathed fire, she'd definitely obsess over him…well maybe not.

She liked the Twilight Saga though, so in order to get her smiling again, he'll have to endure it.

Through the first movie, Lucy would flinch when thunder would sound, but when he'd put his arm around her, she'd blush and quiet down.

The first movie wasn't so bad; Natsu will admit that. It was a lot better than he excepted and he found himself wanting to watch the next one. Emmett was pretty awesome; Natsu liked his speed and strength. He also thought Bella was pretty, but his type was blonde weirdos with brown eyes.

Natsu was beyond shocked when Edward just up and left Bella like that. " _That idiot! Why would he leave her if he loves her?!_ " He could understand that it was to protect her, but still! He could've told her the truth and that he needed some space. Why did he have to leave her like that?

Suddenly, Lucy sniffed.

"Luce?" He turned to her to see tears running down her cheeks. "Luce?! What's wrong?!"

She suddenly burst into tears and covered her eyes embarrassingly. Natsu threw his arms around her as she buried herself in his chest. He tried to comfort her in the best way he could think of (which wasn't that much), but she still sobbed.

After she finally quieted down, she pulled back, wiped her tears away, and laughed, "sorry!" She said and smiled at the concern in his eyes. "I always get like this at this moment. It's just so sad."

"Tell me about it. Why'd he have to leave her like that?! I mean, come on! He's a coward."

"Edward isn't a coward," she argued. "He protects Bella from three vampires at the end of the movie." She suddenly covered her mouth. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to spoil!"

"It's fine. I don't really care." Wrong. He was shouting " _He's going to come back to her! Yes!_ " inside his head.

Lucy smirked, "you're liking this so far, aren't you?"

"Pssh! No way!" Lies.

She smirked again, "sure."

"New Moon" was a little disappointing to say the least. Jacob was a nice guy and all…but he reminded Natsu too much of Gray and he just wanted to hit him in some moments.

Despite the disappointing sequel, Natsu smiled when he realized his true objective was working: Lucy was no longer hiding away from the lightning and shrieking when it thundered. He had her distracted which was exactly what he was aiming for.

"What?!" Natsu exclaimed, "How can the movie end like that?! 'Bella, marry me' then _the end?!_ You gotta be kidding me!" Natsu hopped up. "Next."

Lucy smiled, "you _do_ like this."

Natsu blushed in embarrassment, "…maybe."

"More like 'yes'."

"Just don't tell Gray and Gajeel…I'll never hear the end of it."

Her smile grew, "your secret is safe with me!"

Natsu blushed at her smile before putting the movie in and sitting back down next to her, _awfully_ close if he might add. He felt Lucy stiffen beside him and he had begun to move back, but she laid her head on his chest and snuggled into him, wrapping her arms around his torso. It was Natsu's turn to stiffen, but he relaxed and grabbed a blanket, draping it around her before hugging her back. She must be getting tired.

Halfway through "Breaking Dawn", Lucy had fallen asleep on him, not that he minded. She was really comfortable and warm. Out of interest, Natsu finished watching the rest of the movie by himself. Right when the credits begun to play, he drifted off, smiling as he snuggled into his favorite girl.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"This is utterly adorable!" That was obviously Levy.

"It's not that cute…" Gajeel's voice.

"Don't tell me their naked under there!"

"Shut up, Ice princess!"  
"You wanna go?!"  
"I may be half asleep, but I can still kick your butt!"

"They were up all night watching movies before midterms?" That sounded like Erza. "Very irresponsible!"

Lucy opened her eyes to see her friends standing around her. Before she could blush in embarrassment, she snuggled back into her favorite boy.

"Good morning, Lu!" Levy said in a sing-song voice. "Did you sleep well?"

Lucy didn't answer. If she said great, she'd be even more embarrassed. If she said horrible, she'd be lying. She just groaned in response.

"Lucy!" Natsu poked her cheek. "We gotta go take that stupid test. Get up."

She summoned all the courage and dignity in her before sitting up and yawning.

All her friends were smiling at her.

"Go away!" She blushed heavily, "don't you know that you need to give a girl some privacy in the morning?!"

"You're one to talk."

Lucy huffed, "I said _in the morning!_ "

They laughed at her.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. one week later.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Yes!" Lucy exclaimed, "I aced my test!...even after staying up late last week with Natsu…that was fun though."

Lucy glanced at the time, 10:37. She might as well get to bed. She snuggled into her covers and felt herself dozing off…when all of a sudden…

 _BOOM!_

Lucy shot out of her bed. Oh yeah…she forgot that there was supposed to be another thunderstorm tonight.

With a smile, she shot out of her bed and ran downstairs.

And there Natsu was, sitting in front of the window, looking up at the lightning flickering in the sky. He turned to her after she cleared her throat.

He smiled, "can't sleep?"

"No," she mirrored his smile, "I hate thunderstorms. They're so loud and make me feel like I'm surrounded by danger."

His smile widened, "then I'll protect you."

…

"Harry Potter?"

"Absolutely."

Natsu put the first movie in before kissing her cheek and snuggling up against her under the blanket.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Oh wow! This is so cute! I love it! Chapter 28 is coming next.**

 **-zEllie**


End file.
